The little angel
by GhostOfAMelody
Summary: An angel who fell with the many seeks revenge against whom she deems responsible for the destruction in heaven. But is she right?
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing but my own character Aurora. All other rights belong to the Supernatural people.

I apologize for any grammatical errors.

* * *

The little angel was born into a world of peace. She was first placed in her brother Gabriel's arms and he smiled and lit up the night sky in celebration of her arrival. From then on she was Aurora, or to her brother and sisters, the little one, for she never seemed to grow to the same size of her siblings. What she lacked in size she made up for in spirit, always eager to learn and ever curious about the strange little rock in the universe that her father called "earth." Every time one of the archangels made a trip to the planet, she would anxiously await their return, always brimming with excitement about the stories they would tell her, the adventures they had gone on. Everyday new developments were made and it wasn't long before the humans came along. The idea of them fascinated her and she wanted nothing more than to go and see them. Not everyone shared her enthusiasm. Many a night after Gabriel had finished telling her about some new animal or plant, Lucifer would take her in his arms and wrap his wings around them both.

"Don't be fooled, little one. The humans are not what they seem. They are broken, flawed, they start wars and create disease. They have nothing to offer us." He would whisper to her softly, his breath tickling her ear.

"But I want to go to earth! It sounds so wonderful!" Aurora would cry, unable to understand why anyone would scorn what father had so lovingly made,

"Earth is not safe, my little Aurora. You are not meant to be there and it will only hurt you. Promise me you will never set foot on it!" Lucifer spoke with an intensity that scared her. In the end, she would just hang her head and nod. Lucifer would smile triumphantly and fill her head with stories of their home, their father, but the dreams of earth were never far away. As the days past, turmoil poisoned the previously untouched lands. Lucifer grew more and more bold with his opinions on humans and for his trouble he was cast out. Aurora was devastated.

"Why can't he come back? What did he do wrong?" She sobbed into Michael's wings, her tiny hands gripping tight onto the feathers.

"He defied father, he couldn't love like we can." Michael said fiercely, although when Aurora glanced at his face she could see that his eyes too, were shining with tears. From then onwards, there was supposed to be peace once more but not too long after, a revolution began. It was lead by Castiel, he was younger than her yet possessed more courage hidden within himself than she could ever imagine. He set out to help change the destiny of two men, the Winchester brothers. Everyone knew who they were, what was to become of them, and yet Castiel didn't agree with it. Something about them made him change his mind. From there on out there was no harmony left in heaven, angels fought angels, father left, and the little angel hid herself away from all the hate. On a particularly bad day, Gabriel found her little hollow in the old sycamore tree. He never spent time in heaven anymore, for many years he had been on earth, away from the fighting. This was a rare visit back.

"Join me, Aurora. I will keep you safe. Come to earth and everything will be okay again." He pleaded with her gently but she shied away from him. Earth scared her now, she wanted nothing more to do with it. Shortly afterwards came the news that Gabriel had been killed at the hands of Lucifer. The little angel's world came crashing down upon her. With quick succession, the bad began to outweigh the good. Gabriel was dead, Father was missing, Michael and Lucifer were both trapped within the cage, and the fighting never ceased. Aurora grew hysterical, pulling the feathers out of her wings until all that was left were bloody stumps, quivering slightly with her endless sobs. Through her grief she consoled herself with the hope that the bad was nearly over, it wasn't going to get any worse.

Until Castiel showed up one day, with a new sense of purpose. He was the new God, he claimed, they were to listen to him now. Naturally there was outrage, but he faced it all calmly. Those who opposed, were killed. As the body count rose, so did the fear. Thankfully, the reign ended relatively quickly and new authority stepped in. It was lead by a righteous angel by the name of Naomi and Aurora found herself glad that heaven was back in capable hands again. All was not well however, as a close brother of hers, Samandriel, was kidnapped by the demon, Crowley. For many a day and night she fretted over his capture, surely they should have found him by now? Time was running out. Eventually, the news of his rescue came through to her. It was followed directly by the news of his demise.

"SAMANDRIEL WAS GOOD!" Aurora cried to those who would listen, unintentionally mirroring the words of Castiel himself. It was a sentence she would say many times, and eventually those who had listened turned away from her , embarrassed by her descent into madness.

"It's for the best. He was compromised, we are not at peace." The few who still cared would tell her. They believed the worst was behind them, they could move on now. The word 'peace' tormented Aurora to no end. She could not rest as long as it was passed from angel to angel as though it were an actual possibility.

"There is no peace left. There is no hope. We are no better than the demons we destroy." She would whisper to herself night after night, growing more and more disillusioned with her home. As Aurora withdrew from heaven, she focused her energy on earth. How could she have spent so much time trying to avoid such a fascinating place? Her new favourite thing became people watching; watching the humans scurry to work, or interact with each other, fall in love. They were such complex little creatures. Aurora wanted to gather them all up and carry them off to some far corner of the universe where she could protect them from the horrors heaven was sure to bestow upon them. She knew it was an impossible dream, but she the thought warmed her nonetheless. They could be safe because of her, she would make sure of it.

It was during one of her people watching days that the unthinkable happened. It had started out as a strange tingling in her wings. Nothing that alarmed her as her wings were staring to heal and even though she guessed that it would take many years for them to reach their former glory, they hadn't look as bad as before and they tended to twinge now and again. The tingling persisted for quite awhile and she had only just started to get concerned when the tingling was rapidly replaced by a strong burning sensation. Alarmed now, Aurora quickly got up to find some other angels for help but before she had made it even three feet, the ground beneath her opened up and she fell into the abyss. Down and down she plunged, lost in flurry of pain and fear, her only thoughts were mixed flashes of confusion and concern.

_I'm falling_. She thought to herself as a moment's clarity took hold right before she plunged into a large body of water. As she sunk further beneath the surface, she became aware of a strange sensation, one she was not used to feeling. It was the need to breathe. Without thinking, she involuntarily drew in a breath and her lungs immediately flooded with water. The survival instinct kicked in and she struggled to push herself towards the surface that seemed miles away. Her strength was rapidly fading however, and clouds became to form in the corners of her mind, slowly spreading until her arms no longer responded to her commands and she began to slip down into the deep once again. Something took hold of her arm and pulled her to the surface and it was only when she broke through, gasping in the cold night air, that she realized someone had saved her. She let herself be dragged out of the water and onto dry land, there was nothing left in her to resist. Through half closed eyes she noticed an odd twinkling above her. She forced her eyes open all the way and took in the thousands of fireballs that descended down from all points of the sky. Those nearest to her took on a humanoid shape as they closed in on the earth and she could hear distant bangs, almost like thunder.

"The angels are falling." Aurora said aloud and almost immediately panic seized her. The voices in her head that she had grown so accustomed to were now silent. She was alone. Worse, she was human. That last thought echoed in her mind, growing louder and louder, filling the silence and chasing her into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Once again, I own nothing but my own characters.

* * *

The little angel spent two weeks recovering from her fall. The person who had saved her was an elderly man named Mr. River. His wife had passed away and he greatly considered her the angel she had been and treated her as such. Her vessel was weak, the majority of her recovery was spent in bed, tossing and turning, trapped inside a body she despised. It could not teleport, it could not fight, inflict judgment, or smite. It grew fatigued, hungry and thirsty, feelings she was unused to. Aurora longed to be back home, back in heaven with the other angels. After he felt she had recovered enough, Mr. River brought her to his church where she was greatly revered by all. Not many hadn't seen the sky fall and the devote believers rejoiced in the prospect of heaven on earth. Aurora felt the pedestal they placed her on stood too far above her father's and was highly undeserved. The human's willingness to shift their faith so rapidly scared her to no end. Aurora's only source of comfort lay in Mr. River himself who spared no expense when it came to her every need. A kindly old lady informed her that her vessel was that of Lilly River, Mr. River's 23 year old daughter who had been visiting her father on a break from med school. Lilly had been a common sight in the church community, working bake sales and fundraisers. Her faith was unwavering both towards God and her father; in her eyes they could be one and the same. Aurora felt the need to honour this bond and resolved to treat Mr. River as Lilly had. Lilly's own flaw lay deep within her, a pair of underdeveloped lungs that contributed to the weakness Aurora contended with and the drive behind Lilly's career in medicine. Lilly had been expected to live only a few days and had surpassed all expectations. Contributing this to the will of God, Mr. River considered Lilly his miracle, and now that she played host to an angel he felt this was payment for all her healthy years and vowed to protect Aurora as best he could.

What he wasn't accounting for was Aurora's need for answers. Whilst the cottage they called home was warm and the surrounding forest vast and brimming with life, there were no other angels within the limits and Aurora longed to find out why they had fallen. Who had done it. Cyri made her first trip 6 weeks to the day of the falling. She would hop on a bus and travel for miles, not knowing where she was or her next destination but she never stopped searching. Searching for a sign, a familiar face, a singed would always return empty handed and Mr. River would always be waiting. He didn't like her leaving, he feared for her health and safety, but she always promised to return and so he always let her go, leaving the porch light on so she could find her way home if she ever strayed too far. On one trip Aurora strayed farther than normal. On her way back home, sitting in a bus depot after an unrewarding trip, another bus approaching the station caught her eye. It's destination, she did not know but she felt drawn to give it a chance. Go against her better judgment, she boarded the bus to a place called Houston. It was bustling and made her more uncomfortable but she caught a glimpse of something she hasn't seen for awhile. While it had only flashed past the corner of her eye and she couldn't be certain of the origin, the tan trench coat was enough to give her hope as she raced back home to tell Mr. River, another angel of the lord had been spotted.

Something felt wrong as Aurora took her usual bus back home. It wasn't anything she could explain but a sense of anxiety had settled in the pit of her stomach and she wanted nothing more than to be back home. As she was dropped off near the edge of the forest, she found herself racing down the familiar twisting path, past the tall, looming oaks, past the blackberry bushes, past the lake where she had landed. Aurora could see the glow of the porch light and slowed her pace a little, taking care to shut the crooked, hewn gate behind her as she entered the front yard. The anxiety refused to dissipate however, and she entered the house with caution. She was met with a blast of cold air, the fire hadn't been stoked for much too long. All the lights were out except for the lamp in the living room. Those his back was to her, she could see Mr. River sitting in his favorite armchair that faced the window with a direct view of the road that she walked along. At first she thought he was sleeping but she became aware that his breathing was faint and labored and raced to his side. His eyes were half open and the left side of his face was oddly slack; a stroke. Who knows how long he had sat there, in pain, waiting for her to come home.

"You took so long...I thought...but I waited and you came back...like you promised," His words were slow and slurred as he struggled to reach up and touch her face." My beautiful angel, my Aurora, my Lilly...I..." He gave one last shuddering breath and stilled, his hand falling from her cheek. Tears flowed freely as Aurora sobbed into the arm of the chair for what seemed like hours. The pain of this was ten tines that of when she fell. As her tears dried and his body cooled a fearful thought arose in her mind. What if Mr. River couldn't get into heaven? What if the angels falling directly affected his passage and now he was stuck in purgatory or worse, hell? She stood abruptly as the image of the tan trench coat was brought back to the forefront of her mind. Hadn't he always been the one to rebel? Wasn't there talk of closing heaven? Was he responsible?

"No!" She screamed with such a force that shook the windows around her. More so it tore her to pieces, splintering the very foundations of her humanity and shattering what hope she had left. she crashed to the floor like pieces of glass. A broken human lay where an angel once stood. Aurora didn't know how long she lay on there cold wooden floor, time passed by slowly yet with a pace that seemed immeasurable. She thought about giving up, about letting go so she could hopefully return to heaven if it was possible. But one thought kept her heart beating, its clarity gave her a renewed purpose. That flash of the trench coat, that image was the last shred of anything tangible enough to grasp onto. Aurora had spent a lifetime being uncertain and now, out of the fractured ruins of her mind arose a thought so full of certainty that it grew to newly define everything about her.

She would find Castiel.

And when she did, she was going to kill him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again, I own nothing but my own characters and I apologize for any mistakes. I fear I've made a couple. :(**

**But enjoy nonetheless!**

* * *

The little angel immersed herself in preparation for what she knew had been her destiny all along. She was meant to save the angel race and she would do whatever it took to help her siblings out. It wasn't an easy task, she couldn't just walk up to Castiel and slit his throat without expecting any consequences. This may be a slow process, but it would pay out. Aurora spent days scouring through the bus schedules, looking for the next available one to that place called Houston, her last hope. Every other need but this was forgotten, she couldn't eat as everything seemed to turn to dist in her mouth, nor could she sleep for every time she closed her eyes the haunting image of the angels falling arose with such a ferocity that it would send her spiraling into despair for hours at a time. Aurora knew this was her only chance to make things right, to get revenge for the death of those she had been close to. Her mind was fragile and unstable, pieces seemed to fracture off every hour leaving her with less and less to work with. She knew if she wasn't careful, she would lose herself completely and let everyone down. Another unexpected contender came in the form of Lilly herself. Due to the suddenness of the fall, pieces of Lilly remained in the vessel, she wouldn't be completely shut out. Memories would form that didn't fit to those that Aurora had already; Aurora would listen for the sound of Gabriel's voice to comfort her and instead hear that of a woman's. Lilly's mother. While the sound was comforting nonetheless, it only added confusion to her already ravaged mind and served no help to her situation. It was five days before Aurora felt truly ready to set into motion.

Aurora felt a certain pang of guilt as she closed the door of the cottage behind her for the last time it seemed. She took the time to stop by the grave she had made for Mr. River, silently thanking him for everything he had done for her, for Lilly. With that she set off as the sun sunk slowly into the horizon, it would be in the thick of the night before she would finally board the bus to Houston and she allowed herself a few moments rest as the sun came up. As the destination got closer, she couldn't help but feel anxious to be there. Impatiently bouncing in her seat and drawing both glares and amused glances from those around her, Aurora couldn't help but squeal in happiness as the bus stopped where she was to get off. Giving the driver an enthusiastic"thank you!" she bounded down the steps and onto the street, immediately allowing herself to be consumed by the crowd. The air was thick with the smell of cigarette smoke, car exhaust, and undercurrents of clean summer air. Feeling more alive than she had in days, she set off towards the nearest hotel she saw, running through the carefully scripted monologue she would use on each receptionist until she found him. This would work, she reassured herself, it had to.

By the end of the day, all feelings of elation had dissipated. Her lungs burned, her head ached and she felt utterly drained as waves of failure seemed to wash over her. Every hotel she checked, every corner she turned, there were signs of Castiel but no one seemed to have noticed. Only one bed and breakfast mentioned him staying there with three other men but they had checked out the day before. It was hopeless, there was no way she could find him now as they were probably already miles away. In complete distress, Aurora found herself wandering the streets, ignorant to the catcalls and whistles that followed her from the bars she past as she made her way further downtown. As she walked past a particularly seedy pub, a group of people up ahead caught her eye. Three of the figures were strangers to her but the last one, conveniently standing nearest to a streetlight, caught her eye. There was no mistaking the backwards tie, the tan trench coat covering the casual suit, the dark hair and piercing blue eyes. Aurora had found him at last. As she hurried to catch up a wave of dizziness overtook her and she staggered to the side slightly. When had been the last time she had eaten? Not since the day before yesterday at least. That coupled with the lack of sleep was finally catching up on her. She struggled to stay upright as she drew closer to the group but they still paid her no mind. She would have to say something.

"Castiel." What she had hoped would come out as a yell was only a whisper. He didn't hear her. Aurora's strength faded rapidly and she took a moment to summon the rest of it in one more last ditch attempt.

"Castiel!" It still wasn't as loud as she wanted but it was enough. He turned his head and both recognition and concern flooded his features as he watched her fall to the ground, a large smile etched upon her face


	4. Chapter 4

My character is my own, all other rights go to Supernatural

Reviews are appreciated!

* * *

"...Can't stay here...Too dangerous..."

_Lilly! Stay where Mommy can see you!_

"...She's my sister, Dean. I'm not going to abandon her..."

_Look, Mommy! I got you a flower!_

"...How did she even find us?..."

Voices floated in and out of the little angel's subconscious. She wasn't even entirely sure if anyone was speaking. As Aurora slowly awoke and became more aware of her surroundings, a sense of panic unexpectedly gripped her. She was in the lion's den, perhaps within mere feet of the man who had brought down the heavens. Her eyes flew open as she sat bolt upright and almost immediately a pair of arms held her down as she attempted to flee from the room. Aurora found herself staring directly up at Castiel as he pinned her down to the bed she was lying on.

"It's okay, you're safe here. I can help you." Castiel spoke with relief and eased his grip as she ceased squirming at the sound of his voice. Aurora took this opportunity to force his arms of of her and scramble to the opposite end of the bed, both to put distance between herself and Castiel and get a better look at her surroundings. The room was almost bare and furnished simply enough for her to realize almost immediately that it was a motel room; the bed beside her was occupied by a tall man whose back was to her as he slept soundly, another man peered over the back of a threadbare couch at her from where he had been watching what looked like a bad soap opera on a small, fuzzy TV, and the last man, whom Aurora recognized as the King of Hell, sat at a small, tilted table in the corner and was also staring in her direction. Three other men made killing Castiel a lot harder than she had originally planned.

"Dean, Crowley, and Sam. I've been traveling with them for awhile now." Castiel said noticing her interest in them as he gestured first to the man on the couch, then the one at the table, and lastly at the sleeping man. Aurora nodded shyly at Dean but avoided Crowley's gaze and stared at Sam's back instead, counting each measured breath.

"She doesn't seem too keen on you, Crowley. Can't really blame her though. Dean said with a chuckle as Crowley shrugged slightly.

"You killed Samandriel," Aurora said speaking for the first time since she woke up. "He was my friend."

"I'm sorry, darling, I truly am. It's not much comfort but I would take it back if I could." Crowley replied to her softly and when Auror looked over true guilt shone in his eyes as bright as tears. She nodded slowly in his direction but quickly dropped her gaze down to her hands, fiddling with her fingers as a child would. Castiel's gaze burned her back and she felt ill at ease with him sitting so close. She yearned to throw herself at him, wrap her fingers around his throat and watch as the life faded from his eyes. As her hands began to shake with the effort of holding back, she quickly clasped them tightly together and gave Castiel a tight-lipped smile which made her cheeks ache. He returned her with a dazzling yet fatigued one of his own as he got up and busied himself with digging through the mini fridge beside the table. Feeling at a loss of what else to do, Aurora went back to watching Sam as he slept. There was something wrong with him, she could feel it, but she didn't know what it was. Instinct told her to help him, fix what was ailing him but she dropped her hand just as quickly as it had reached out to touch him; she no longer had the ability to heal. Castiel reappeared suddenly in front of her and caused her to jump back and shy away from the tray he held out to her that was full of fruit and cheese.

"It's probably been awhile since you've last eaten. I thought you might be hungry." He said as he set the tray down on the bed, not seeming to notice her reaction to his presence. He stared at her expectantly until she gave him another tight smile and picked up a grape to nibble on even though she wasn't hungry at the moment. This satisfied him and he started to move towards the couch before stopping suddenly. "You can shower if you want. There should be towels in the cupboard unless Dean used the last one on his car."

Dean glared at Castiel slightly as he sat down on the couch next to him. Aurora smiled absently at the last comment and continued picking at the fruit for awhile until more had been destroyed than consumed. She finally got up and headed for the bathroom, feeling three pairs of eyes follow her every move. After she closed the door, Aurora felt more safe; the cramped, dirty bathroom formed a sort of sanctuary for her. Stepping out of her plain blue sundress, she quickly jumped in the shower and relished the feeling of the hot water on her skin. She stayed in there long past the time that the water turned cold and it was with reluctance that she shut off the tap and stepped out into the steamy yet chilly air. Shivering slightly, she wrapped a towel around herself (Dean had not used the last one on his car), and wiped the condensation off the mirror. For the first time, she took a good look at her vessel.

Lilly had been pretty in a sort of plain, childish way with her most striking feature being her large green eyes. Apart from that, long, golden blonde hair hung in loose waves and a splash of freckles lay across her nose and high set cheekbones. Her lips were well defined but rather thin and the cheeks were rosy from the heat of the shower. Curves along the body were all but non existent which suited the small, thin frame but also made her look several years younger than her actual age. Aurora couldn't help but feel a stranger in her own body even though Lilly was small as Aurora had been. The problem lay within the fact that Lilly looked vulnerable and it made Aurora feel sick. She didn't want to be seen as helpless, she couldn't be seen as helpless, and yet she knew she could use it to her advantage. Let Castiel be as unassuming as possible until the moment of his demise. This thought made Aurora feel instalty refreshed and she put her dress back on and headed out into the main room, feeling four pairs of eyes flicker in her direction this time.

"So you're Aurora, Cas filled me in. I'm Sam by the way." The man in the bed looked even larger now that he was sitting up. His smile was genuine but turned into a grimace as a flurry of coughs racked his body for several minutes. Dean immediately jumped up and handed him a glass of water as Aurora watch the worry lines grow prominent on his forehead. Her heart went out to him, he clearly cared deeply for his little brother. After all she had heard about the Winchesters, Aurora thought she would've disliked them more but she found herself warming to the two of them. She could find comfort in at least half of the little angel sat back down on her bed and pushed the remaining fruit pieces around on the plate as her mind buzzed with all the questions she had. Curiosity quickly won over her previous unwillingness to speak.

"Did you find any others? Are there any more angels in the area?" She blurted out and Dean spoke up.

"Well we came across a couple but gravity had taken care of them first. High speed impacts on trees and fences don't always end well. Other than that we haven't come across any living ones. They look just like everyone else so it's not an easy job."

"Oh, I just would've though you'd have spent more time looking seeing as it's rather import-"

"Listen, kid. My brother is sick and we can't figure out how to help him, Cas is powerless and Crowley isn't exactly on good times with Hell right now. We're doing our best but it's not top priority." Aurora flinched at the anger that had erupted in his voice.

"I'm not a child, Dean. I'm just as powerless as Castiel right now but I'm still older than all of you. The man who saved me died a week ago and I still managed to get here on my own. I didn't expect you to have solved the issue but I would've at least thought you would put in more of an effort."

"And why did you come here exactly?" Crowley's voice held an edge of suspicion and Aurora struggled to come up with a feasible lie.

"I-I needed to find someone, anyone, so I took the first bus that came to the station and it ended up here. I just wandered around all day looking for any sort of sign and just happened to come across Castiel. I'll tell you the rest of the story later, I just don't want to talk about it right now." The lie was weak and Aurora knew that Crowley could see right through it but he didn't say anything and the rest of the group seemed satisfied with her answer. By that time, the sun had begun to sink low on the horizon and Aurora realized with a start that she had been asleep all day. Her energy level showed in opposition of the rest of the men who all began to yawn and doze off. Aurora relinquished her bed to Castiel so Dean could sleep on the couch and Sam nodded off again in his bed. Crowley, being a demon, didn't need the sleep so he stayed in his place at the table, staring boredly out the window. Aurora sat on the floor in the corner for a long while, watching the others sleep, despising her inability to carry out her plans under Crowley's watch. Castiel look the most relaxed, the lines on his face smoothed out and Aurora couldn't help but wonder what he dreamt about. Dean never lost the worry lines on his forehead as he tossed and turned restlessly on the couch, and Sam looked rather comatose. Feeling restless herself, Aurora got up to get some fresh air, stopping at the door to reassure Crowley of her whereabouts.

The moon rose slowly, casting shadows along the road and silencing all noise as the stream of cars slowed to only a couple every few minutes. Aurora watched the sky darken at first, and then grow lighter as dawn broke through the night. After a few hours, Crowley came out to join her.

"Why are you really here?" He asked, sitting next to her on the sidewalk.

"I told you, I was looking for angels and happened to find Castiel." The answer sounded almost robotic now.

"It wasn't coincidence. Why are you here?"

"I'm going to kill Castiel. For what he did to our family, for what he did to me." Saying it out loud lifted a load of weight that had settled on her shoulders. Without meaning too she poured out her entire story to Crowley, the pain of falling, watching the other angels crash to the ground, Mr. River, her fruitless searches and final revelation; everything. Crowley stayed silent throughout all this, and heaved a sigh when she finally finished speaking.

"I had a feeling that's what you were here for. The way you looked at Castiel was not with love."

"I don't have a choice. It's my dest-" Crowley cut her off with a wave of his hand.

"Stop. I don't need to hear your reasoning." Crowley said wearily and Aurora noticed for the first time just how tired he really was. "I know nothing I say will change your mind but you have to promise me one thing. If you're going to kill Castiel, you have to be dead sure about it. I mean it, there can't be a single doubt in your mind. This has to be what you want, what you know will make things right again."

"I promise..."

"I don't believe you. Let me hear it."

"I PROMISE!" Her sudden ferocity made Crowley smile. After a few more minutes of silence, he got up to go back inside.

"Never forget what I said. We aren't going to speak of this again." He spoke softly and gave her shoulder an affectionate squeeze as he passed by her. Aurora waited until the door clicked shit before heaving a sigh herself. Slouching against the side of the motel,she watched the sun rise back up over the horizon and tried desperately to ignore the uncertainty that she had tried so hard to escape, as it slowly pervaded her thoughts once more.


End file.
